


Will I Get My Halo?

by p0lar0idcam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Death, Depressing, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sassy Dean, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lar0idcam/pseuds/p0lar0idcam
Summary: Castiel: Blue eyed angelic baby in a trenchcoatDean: fan fiction green eyed sarcastic squirrel





	Will I Get My Halo?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this started  
> My first fanfic ever, so tell me what to fix

POV Castiel

"Hello Castiel." A green eyed man says as he pins me into a corner in the hallway.

"W-who are y-you?" I squeak.

"I'm the guy you started a rumor about." He snarls in my face, and I stare at him in confusion.

"R-Rumor?" I ask hesitantly and quietly, barely getting the words out of my throat. This is the longest conversation I've had in a while.

"The one about me being gay." He roars through clenched teeth, making me subconsciously back closer to the wall as I shiver in fear.

"I-I don't even k-know who you are." I whisper nervously, flinching in fear.

"You don't know who I am?" I shake my head no. "The name's Dean."

"M-my name i-is C-C-Castiel, b-but I g-guess you a-already knew that." I rambled nervously before I shut my mouth and blushed bubblegum pink from embarrassment.

"You guess?" He muses sarcastically, chuckling slightly at himself.

That's when our eyes locked. He stared at me with his perfect green eyes intensely. I match his intense stare, his tounge resting between his teeth as he smiles. We stared like that for a few seconds before Dean clears his throat and I lower my gaze to the ground.

"U-um, I-I better g-get to class now." I say, only loud enough for Dean to hear as I straighten myself out.

"See you around, trench coat." He replies hoarsely as he unpins me from the wall, and I hurry away to my next class.

As I jog to English, I attempt to erase this 'Dean' from my brain. I try to forget the conversation, to forget his freckled face. My efforts come to no avail, for his intense stare carved his fanfiction green eyes into my mind. I sat through class trying to figure out where I've seen him. Maybe in the halls? After all, we go to the same school. How did he know my name? Surely I'd know who he is considering he knows who I am. The only thing I know about him is that he gets real pissed when somebody says he's gay. He must either be closeted or straight. I'm assuming the latter. He looks so familiar, like I should know him, but I just don't. I've seen those fan fiction green orbs of light more than once. Maybe we have a class together. Yet, I would remember having a class with him, wouldn't I? The bell shrieked, and the teacher mumbled something about our paper. All thoughts of the muscular boy were at a halt as I threw my English textbook into my bag and scrambled off to history.

Plopping into my usual spot, the back left corner, out of breath from jogging. Unluckily for me, English and History were in two different buildings on opposite sides of campus. I pulled out my history textbook, wiping sweat off my forehead. That's when he walked in. We connected eyes for a split second longer than what would be platonically acceptable before I dropped my gaze to my desk and mentally cursed myself for being so stupid. That's why he looked so familiar, we share history together. That also explains why he knows my name. 

I should pay attention more in class.

The bell breaks my thoughts, Dean sitting down next to me. The teacher walks in quickly, muttering an apology before taking roll then standing at the podium.

"Alright class, as you know, we're starting our mythology unit." He explains, earning a groan from everyone. "I'm assigning you all partners. Remember, no switching. You get what you get and you don't throw a fit." Everyone groans again.

I turn my gaze from the teacher to the window. Admiring the tree outside. It stands tall and full on this cloudy day. The wind pushing it slightly, ripping some of the leaves from the willow and helping them fall to the ground. I study the view. That is, until I hear my name.

". . . Castiel and Dean, Christian folklore." The teacher states, moving onto the next pair as Dean glances at me through the side of his eye.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you, great." He mumbles sarcastically, thinking nobody heard him.

"This project is due in 3 weeks and it will count towards your final credits for spring graduation. Do your best. Blah. Blah. Blah. Details are on my website. Blah. Blah. Blah. Email me if you have questions. Blah. Blah. Blah." The teacher states before, walking away from the podium and towards his desk.

"My place or yours?" Dean asks.

"W-what?" I choke out.

"My place or yours, for the project." Dean explains, clearly annoyed.

"Y-yours." I spit out nervously, meeting his green gaze.

"That settles it. Meet me in the parking lot after school. Here's my number in case you get lost." Dean says quickly as he jots down his number onto a piece of paper. He finishes up, handing the paper to me before standing up as the bell rings, leaving the room. I pocket the paper and follow suit, placing my textbook into my bag and hurrying off to math.

As I sit down in math class, doing the problem the teacher assigned us to do from the textbook. Immediately, I thought of Dean, for some unknown reason. I just met the guy for crying out loud! There's no reason for me to be giving his perfect butt thought. I sigh, giving up on the problem. There was no way I'd be able to do it, trying to get this stranger off my mind is useless. I look at the numbers, my pencil resting in my right hand, my chin in my left hand. I sit here, daydreaming of what will happen after school. Getting my hopes up.

I think of that same boy throughout school. No matter what I do to get him off my mind, it goes to no avail.

This is going to be one long project.


End file.
